


To sleep, perchance to dream

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era come risvegliarsi dopo un sonno lungo decenni in cui si è avuto sempre lo stesso sogno.O forse era un incubo, e Clint non era ancora in grado di stabilire la sottile differenza fra di essi.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 2





	To sleep, perchance to dream

**_ \- To sleep, perchance to dream - _ **

Era come risvegliarsi dopo un sonno lungo decenni in cui si è avuto sempre lo stesso sogno.

O forse era un incubo, e Clint non era ancora in grado di stabilire la sottile differenza fra di essi.

Oh sì, era stato stregato.

E certo, quando era stato libero da quel velo dalla propria mente si era sentito come se il corpo che lavorava sotto i dettami di quella stessa mente non fosse il suo, e quando era dovuto scendere a patti con il fatto che invece lo era, non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare disgusto per se stesso, e per chi gli aveva fatto questo.

Se lo ripeteva, giorno dopo giorno.

Avevano vinto la loro guerra, avevano salvato il loro mondo, e quando tutto intorno a lui si era fermato, finalmente si era reso conto di quel vuoto dentro di sé, di quello che era certo non esserci stato prima, di quello che non era riuscito a vedere mentre era occupato a non soccombere sotto la mano dello stesso che l’aveva così spudoratamente usato.

E alla fine c’era solo quello dentro di lui.

Il vuoto.

Era come risvegliarsi dopo aver fatto continuamente lo stesso sogno che forse sogno non era, dopo aver avuto di fronte agli occhi l’immagine della stessa persona, e poi improvvisamente aprire gli occhi e dover distruggere quella stessa immagine.

Era stato troppo, anche per lui.

Ma non avrebbe saputo come spiegarlo, avrebbe persino provato vergogna nel confessare come si sentisse in realtà.

Avrebbe avuto vergogna nel confessare che, durante la notte, nel suo sonno tormentato, si ritrovava a chiamare il nome di Loki come se non fosse altro che un volgare drogato, come se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa che avrebbe avuto odiare e disprezzare.

Come qualcosa che aveva distrutto, sottraendosi alla sua stessa droga.

Rimase disteso a letto, con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il soffitto.

Non avrebbe voluto chiuderli mai più.

Lo sapeva, sapeva che cos’avrebbe visto.

Avrebbe visto l’immagine di quel viso che ormai era diventato mania, avrebbe visto quella droga che era un vizio che non poteva concedersi, l’avrebbe avuta così vicina nei giochi della sua mente e poi si sarebbe risvegliato al mattino dopo, e quello sarebbe rimasto soltanto un sogno.

O un incubo, Clint era ancora confuso in merito.

Il viso di Loki era un incubo, il controllo sulla sua mente era un incubo, il modo in cui l’aveva usato era un incubo.

Il suo desiderio e la voglia di vederlo ancora, quello era un bellissimo sogno.


End file.
